conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Germanisk
Introduction De Germanisk is en daksprák for alle Germanske, baúd med de Nederlandske, Duske, Engelske, Nórske ok Svedenske spráker. Het Germaans is een daktaal voor alle Germaanse, opgebouwd met de Nederlandse, Duitse, Engelse, Noorse en Zweedse talen. Das Germanisch ist eine Dachsprache für alle Germanische, mit den niederländischen, deutschen, englischen, norwegischen und schwedischen Sprachen gebaut. The Germanic is a Dachsprache for all Germanic (languages), built with the Dutch, German, English, Norwegian and Swedish languages. Den Germansk er et takspråk for alle Germanske, bygd med den Nederlandske, Tyske, Engelske, Norske og Svenske språk. Den Germansk är ett takspråk för alle Germanska, byggd med den Nederlandska, Tyska, Engelska, Norska och Svenska språk. General information Germanisk is a Dachsprache for the Germanic languages, namely based on Dutch, English, German, Norwegian and Swedish, with a bit of Afrikaans' grammar. Its goal is both to be understandable for anyone with little implication in those languages (as example a native) and to be as simple, regular and effective as possible. Its purpose and characteristics are comparable to Interlingua concerning Roman languages. To understand it easier, native speakers of one of the languages above only need to check the conversion rules between their language and Germanisk. As example, speakers of the German Hochdeutsch will understand the form onfrendligheit as the conversion of unfreundlichkeit following the rules from German to Germanisk: un-'' becomes ''on-'', ''lich becomes lig, keit ''becomes ''heit. But a Dutch speaker will also understand onfriendligheit as the conversion of onvriendelijkheid by applying the rules from Dutch to Germanisk: v'' becomes ''f, ijk becomes ig, heid becomes heit. (And so on for English, Swedish and Norwegian with their respective rules). The purpose of this being to help the understanding of common Germanish by providing easily applicable rules based on common similarities. A list of conversion rules per language is listed below. Phonology Alphabet Phonotactics Útsprák The tonic accent normally falls on the first syllab, except for words with prefixes (as "for-" or "út-", as prepositions are never intonated) and international words (as "banán" or "compúter", where the accent indicates the accentuated vowel). Conversion rules 'Dutch => Germanisk' *"ch => gh" as in "nacht => naght" *Soft "g"'s => hard "g" as in "goed => gúd" *"z => s" as in "ziek => sík" *"w => v" as in "werkelijk => verklig" *"ijk => ig" as in "werkelijk => verklig" *"oe => ú" as in "goed => gúd" *"ver- => for-" as in "vergeven => forgéven" *"sch => sk" as in "schets => skisse" *"x => ks" as in "expeditie => ekspedisión" *"-tie => sión" as in "Expedition => ekspedisión" *"au", "ou" => "al", "ol" as in "koud => kald", "goud => gold" (only where other Germanic languages use "al", "ol") 'German => Germanisk' *"w => v" as in "wirklich => verklig" *"ä => e" as in "Veränderung => forendring" *"-ung => -ing" as in "Veränderung => forendring" *"ver => for" as in "Veränderung => forendring" *"ei" and "ie" => "e" or "i" as in "Reich => rik" *"sch => sk" as in "scheiße => skit" *"x => ks" as in "Expedition => ekspedisión" *"-tion => sión" as in "Expedition => ekspedisión" *"un- => on-" as in "unfreundlichkeit => onfrendligheit" *"-(l)ich => -(l)ig" as in "unfreundlichkeit => onfrendligheit" Reversion of the Hochdeutsch second consonant mutation: *"t => d" as in "Mutter => múder" *"ff => p" as in "offen => ópen" *"f => p" as in "kaufen => kópe" *"ch => k" or "g" (hardening) as in "wichtig => viktig" *"ss/ß => t" as in "Fuß => fút" *"z => t" as in "Zug => túg" *"pf => p" as in "Apfel => appel" 'English => Germanisk' *"th => d" as in "the => de" *"le" where pronounced "el" => "el" as in "apple => appel" *pronounced "kn" as in "knife => kniv" *pronounced "gh" as in "knight => kneght" 'Swedish => Germanisk' *"o (pronounced u) => ú" as in "fot => fút" *"x => ks" as in "expedition => ekspedisión" *"-tion => sión" as in "expedition => ekspedisión" *past tense "-ade => -de" as in "skapade => skapde" Nouns Gender For more simplicity, the masculine, feminine and neuter forms have merged into a sole gender (we can thus even consider that there is no grammatical gender). As die is the only determiner in Afrikaans and the in English, Germanisk uses de for any noun. Plural The plural is characterised by -er, or -r if the noun ends with a vowel. Determiners and Pronouns Definite article The sole definite article is de, as well for the singular as the plural. Indefinite article The singular indefinite article is en, and the plural is characterised by the absence of article. Demonstratives Possessive pronouns * : "sin" is used when the object belongs to the 3rd person itself (= reflexive), "his" when it belongs to another 3rd person. Example: "Hi lés sin búk" = he reads his (own) book, while "Hi lés his búk" = he reads his (somebody else's) book. Reflexive pronoun The reflexive pronoun is "sik". Verbs Special verbs: Adjectives Adverbs Prepositions Conjunctions Sample texts Alle mennsker is born fri ok even in verdigheit ok reghter. Dei is givt med fornunft ok samvétigheit ok skúld handle gegen iederander in en geist av broderheit. ''- Artikel I av de mennskerreghter'' In de beginning skapde God de himmiln ok erde. Ok de erde var wúst ok ledig, ok it var dimm op de diepter, ok Gods geist svevde op de vater. Category:Languages